


IKEA Errand

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: In where Tenma and Taichi are assigned to pick up a table for Izumi at IKEA.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	IKEA Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on a whim because I saw this prompt pop up on a generator and I thought Taichi and Tenma would fit perfectly- also it’s 2 in the morning but we thriving

“Ten-chan!” Taichi whined from beside Tenma. The pair were currently in front of IKEA after being sent by the director to pick up the table that she had ordered.

“Ugh, Taichi hold on. I’m trying to figure out where we’re supposed to pick up this thing.” Tenma let his gaze travel to Taichi for a moment before he went back to decipher the directions on his phone.

“You’re terrible at directions, let me see!” Taichi snatched the phone from Tenma’s hands, startling the summer troupe leader.

“Hey, I could have dropped that!”

Taichi stuck out his tongue as he took in the information displayed on the small screen. “But you didn’t.”

Tenma rolled his eyes before he stood behind Taichi to glance at the phone screen.

“Hmm… According to this, we’d need to go over there?” Taichi questioned, pointing to his left where a wall stood.

“Yes Taichi, that will definitely get us to where we need to be.” Tenma reclaimed his phone from the red haired. “I say we actually go in instead of standing out here like idiots.”

“It’s not my fault! I was only following what you were doing.” Taichi pouted, crossing his arms. “Besides, you’re the one with the phone which means you’re the one who leads.”

Tenma reached out to grab his lover’s hand whilst turning his face away to hide his reddening face in the process. “Just follow me, I promise we won’t get lost.”

“Aww, is Ten-chan embarrassed?” Taichi teased as Tenma dragged him into the store.

“Shut up Taichi, I’m trying to focus here.”

Taichi snorted. “Sure, sure a lot of focusing going on here.”

“Tch, all that time spent with Yuki has rubbed off on you…” Tenma murmured under his breathe.

“Hmm, is someone jealous?” Taichi said, a smirk on his face. 

Tenma tightened his hold on Taichi’s hand. “No I’m not.”

Taichi walked faster to match Tenma’s pace. He snuck a glance at his boyfriend’s face. “Pfffft- Yuki was right, you are easy to tease.”

Tenma pouted, turning his head away. “Whatever, let’s just find the pick up spot.”

“Yeah um…” Taichi stopped in his tracks, pulling Tenma back in the process. “That would be nice if we knew where we actually are.”

Tenma sent a look of annoyance towards Taichi, but it held no hostility. “What do you me- Ah shit, where the heck are we?”

“I don’t know, but that crib over there does look pretty nice.”

Tenma sighed. “Great, we’re lost.”

Taichi nodded beside him. “As expected.”

Tenma lightly pinched Taichi’s cheeks. “Hey, stop being so pessimistic. It’s not like you.”

“Ow…” Taichi winced, pouting slightly. “I don’t condone violence.”

“I didn’t even pinch you that hard.” Tenma replied, raising his eyebrows.

“Well it hurt, so I want a kiss to make me feel better.” Taichi said, gesturing at his lips. “Here.”

Tenma felt his cheeks warming up. “But we’re in public…”

Taichi turned away, his back facing Tenma. “I see how it is. I guess this is the extent of our relationship.”

Tenma sighed before he grabbed Taichi by the shoulders, twirled him around, and leaned down to place a quick peck on his lips. “There, happy?”

Taichi grinned. “Yup!”

Tenma rolled his eyes before once again grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “You just wanted attention, huh?”

Taichi nodded. “And what about it?”

Tenma smiled fondly before realizing that they had forgotten something. “Damn, completely forgot that we were still lost.”


End file.
